


At the Copa...Copacabana

by Mooresomore



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: The kidfic that wouldn't leave my brain alone. Title from the Barry Manilow song "Copacabana".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities.
> 
>  
> 
> This had been rattling around in my head since before the Rio Olympics- I got the song stuck in my head one day and hence, the baby was named Lola. LOL
> 
> My fave portions when I started fleshing out the idea were Michael being the lullaby singer, and Ryan with the "Papi's got you" line (that seriously was stuck in my head for days after I wrote it- I'm still not sure it won't inspire a fic of its own).
> 
> Unbeated, so all mistakes are mine.

They were staring down at their new baby girl, and Michael realized they hadn’t picked out a name yet.

“Ry, we gotta name her.”

“Lola.” Ryan said.

“Lola?” Michael repeated.

“Yeah, like from that cabana song, since the cabana was where she was ‘conceived’ and all.”

Michael chuckled. “Uh, you know that’s not how it works, right?”

“Potato, po-tat-o.” Ryan said, laughing as well.

“I like it.” Michael finally said. “Lola Marie Phelps-Lochte.”

“Uh, no, I won that argument a long time ago, remember?” Ryan stated. “Lochte-Phelps. And you agreed to change your name too, when we had kids.”

Michael sighed. That bet had been made in Beijing after he’d won his eighth gold medal and they were completely shitfaced. He figured Ryan wouldn’t have remembered it. “Ok. A promise is a promise.”

“If you don’t want to, I’ll change my name.” Ryan said. “If it means that much to you. We’re both retired now anyway, so no one’s gonna care.”

“No.” Michael quickly said, a little angrier than he intended. He saw the look on Ryan’s face. “Sorry.” He apologized. “It’s just, I always imagined my kids would have my last name first, even if I was with a guy. But I mean what I say. And I promised you I would do it, so I will.” He still couldn’t quite hide the disappointment all the way. He put Lola down in the bassinet in the nursery and they walked out to the waiting room for a minute while the nurse did all the tests she needed to.

“Wait.” Ryan said. “I got it!” Michael turned to look at Ryan.

“Yes?”

“Make her middle name Lochte.” Ryan said. “Lola Lochte Phelps. We both win that way and you didn’t have to change your name.”

“Ry…” Michael started, only to have Ryan raise his hand up to stop Michael midsentence.

“Do you want me to become Ryan Phelps or not?” Ryan asked.

Once the words sank in and Michael realized that Ryan was serious, he broke into a big grin. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Ryan said.

“Oh my gosh, I owe you like forever and ever.”

“I can think of one way you can make it up to me.” Ryan said, smirking.

“Dude, you realize we just had a kid, right? Our sex life is going to be non-existent for the near future.”

“We have one more night of just the two of us.” Ryan said.

“Ok. Can’t argue with you there.” Michael said, watching Ryan pull out his phone. “Who are you calling?”

“Dev. See if he’ll come hang with Lola so we can…you know, ‘Marvin Gaye and get it on’. Duh.” Ryan said. “Besides, we better call our moms or they’ll have our heads for not telling them the baby’s here (they were already married, so that wasn’t a big deal).”

“Yeah.” Michael said.

“Then you can show me how thankful you are.” Ryan grinned.

“God, you’re a cheeseball.” Michael laughed.

“You love it.”

“Yes, I do.”

*

It took longer than they had expected to get off the phone with their mothers; they soon realized that this was going to be their lives now (and they felt a little bad for how their parents had to have felt when they were first born). They also made a quick call to their lawyers (they would need to make changes to the wills and divorce settlement-if it ever got that far, which they hoped it never did).

Devon got there, and pretty much had to escort Ryan and Michael out of the hospital.

“Guys, it’s ok. I got this. Go enjoy your last night of freedom.” Devon looked between the two of them. “Don’t get into any trouble. And for God’s sake, don’t tell me what you got up to. I’m still scarred from last time.” He laughed. “Seriously, go. I’ll call you if I need to. Promise.”

Ryan and Michael finally left the hospital. As they got to the car, Michael’s stomach growled.

“Let’s stop for food first.” Ryan suggested.

“Yep. That sounds good.” Michael agreed. “Sushi?”

Ryan smiled. “You read my mind.”

At the sushi place, the waiter gave them their normal table in the back.

Ryan looked at Michael and grabbed Michael’s hand. “So, we did it MP. We’re parents.”

“Yeah Reezy, we are.” Michael said. “I’d like to apologize in advance for anything I might say or do these first few months while I’m sleep deprived.”

“Me too. We’ll get through it.”

“You know, we never talked about godparents.” Ryan said, switching the subject.

“Right.”

“Did you have anyone in mind?”

“Well, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want anyone in our family.” Michael said. When Ryan looked at him, Michael continued. “We can only have 2, and what if we don’t have more kids? Then someone’s gonna get mad. It’d be awkward.”

“I see your point.” Ryan said.

“What do you think about Missy for the girl?”

“If she’s ok with it, sure. If not, what about Schmitty?”

“Done. And the guy?”

“Clary.” Michael said.

“Good call. And Conor for the backup.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Their dinner arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. When they were done, they headed to the house.

After a few more calls (and a quick shower for each of them), Michael said, “I do believe I owe you a thank you gift” he said, grabbing Ryan’s hand and pulling him up off the couch.

“Oh, talk dirty to me babe.” Ryan teased. He was quickly shut up by Michael kissing him hard. “Do that again.” Ryan said when they broke apart, both short of breath.

“Gladly.” Michael said, steering them back to the bedroom, where he picked up where he left off.

Ryan allowed himself to be pushed back on the bed and completely be covered by Michael.

They lazily made out for a while; Ryan couldn’t remember the last time they had taken it slow and enjoyed things. Most of the recent times (which had been few and far between) had been hurried and rushed; they were so anxious and worried about the baby and everything. This actually felt nice.

Ryan didn’t realize he’d said the last statement out loud until Michael said, “Yes, it is nice. Let’s take our time.”

Ryan blushed a little. He wasn’t used to having all the attention focused on him (It had been like that since day one). “Ok. But not too long.”

“Come on Ry.” Michael said. “It’s about you, ‘member?”

“Alright.” Ryan said. “Yeah.” He smiled. “Ok.”

“That’s my man.” Michael grinned, capturing Ryan’s lips in a kiss.

“Cheesy.” Ryan grinned. “But nice.” He smiled.

Finally, Michael decided to speed things up a little. He got into the bedside drawer and grabbed the supplies he needed.

“Ok.” Ryan said, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. He was about to pull his shorts off when Michael said, “Uh uh, leave those on for a bit.”

Ryan did as he was told. Michael, who was already shirtless, grinned as he nuzzled against Ryan’s neck and then started sucking on Ryan’s collarbone, leaving a bruise. Michael pulled back, grinning at his job.

Ryan caught a glimpse in the mirror. “That better be covered by my shirt tomorrow.” He said without any anger in his voice.

“It should be. And if not, well, let them talk.” Michael said. “It’s not like they don’t know what we get up to.”

“Uh, stop.” Ryan said. “I don’t like thinking about my mom thinking about my sex life.”

Michael blanched as well. “Ok. Good point.” Michael said. He slid down the bed and to where Ryan’s shorts rested on his hips. “Let me mark you where no one but me and you know about.” He said, sucking on Ryan’s hipbone.

“Mm…ok.” Ryan said.

When Michael was pleased with his handiwork, he pulled Ryan’s shorts off, letting Ryan’s dick spring free.

“Excited much?” Michael teased.

“Of course.” Ryan grinned. “You look pretty excited yourself.”

“Touché.” Michael laughed. “Let’s say we get down to business.”

“I would like that.” Ryan agreed.

“Say no more.” Michael said. He grabbed the lube and opened the top. He covered one hand in it and then wrapped his hand around Ryan’s dick. After a couple of quick pulls, he tugged on Ryan’s hips. “Over.” He nudged.

Ryan rolled over onto his stomach. He felt the cold liquid before Michael’s finger entered in. Ryan hissed a little. When Michael stopped, Ryan said, “Keep going. Just been a while.”

“Ok.” Michael said. He took his time, slowly working Ryan open. When he decided Ryan was ready, Michael slicked up his dick and pressed in slowly.

When Michael rolled his hips for the first time, Ryan let out a little groan; he quickly relaxed though and let Michael take care of things (Michael knew just what Ryan needed). He let Michael control the angle, the tempo, everything. He did let Michael know that he liked what was happening though.

Michael quickly brought Ryan up to the edge, and Ryan could tell that Michael wasn’t going to last long either (his movements got really erratic and sloppy).

“Go on.” Ryan said.

“You sure?” Michael asked. “We can make this last longer if you want to. It’s all about you after all.”

“No, it’s good.” Ryan said.

“Ok.” Michael said. “Get up on your knees then. Hold on to the headboard. No breaking it this time.”

“That was one time.” Ryan chuckled. He did as Michael said though.

Michael wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist to keep him in place, letting his hand go down to Ryan’s dick. From there, he wasted no time in picking the pace back up; his movements were a tad off at first, but he quickly found the rhythm that was working for the both of them.

Neither one lasted long after that; they both came, and after Ryan had changed the sheets on the bed, and they’d both gotten cleaned up, Michael suggested they go to bed.

“Ok. Just let me take my pill first.” Ryan said; he’d been having trouble sleeping, so the doctor had prescribed a trial of sleeping pills. Ryan had started at a higher does, but been switched down to a lower dose and was weaning off of that as well. Michael knew that he needed to make sure Ryan got a good night’s sleep, so he said, “Let me get it. I gotta go get the patch for my shoulder anyway.” (He had been using the IcyHot patch here and there since he’d tweaked his shoulder the other day playing basketball with Devon).

“Ok. Thanks.”

Michael grabbed the heavier dose on purpose; the pills looked exactly the same, so Ryan wouldn’t know the difference. Michael had to be sure Ryan was out before he made the call. Besides, it wouldn’t be too harmful, right?

Michael brought back the pill. “Here.” He said, handing Ryan the pill and a glass of water.

“Thank you. Want me to put on the patch?”

“If you don’t mind?” Michael said. He relaxed as Ryan kneaded the tense muscle being slapping the heated patch on. “Thanks. Get some rest. It’s the last time we’ll have uninterrupted sleep for the near future.”

“Yeah.” Ryan said, already starting to drift off. Michael made sure Ryan was asleep (the snoring gave it away); he then snuck a look at the clock. 9 PM. His lawyer should still be awake.

“Hey Ted.” Michael said when his lawyer picked up the phone. “Yeah, everything’s ok. How are Mary and the kids? Great. Hey, remember that judge who owes me that favor? I’m calling it in now.” Michael explained the plan, and within 30 minutes, he had the papers signed and sealed in an envelope to give Ryan in the morning. Michael grinned. He’d also gotten ahold of the hospital and told them of the change as well, and found out Lola was doing great. Michael then went and climbed back into bed with Ryan, who woke up when the bed dipped.

“Where’d you go?” Ryan sleepily drawled.

“Bathroom.” Michael lied. “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

Ryan was back out the minute his head hit the pillow; it didn’t take long and Michael was asleep as well.

In the morning, Michael woke up to an empty bed. He had barely opened his eyes when he heard Ryan bellow, “Michael Fred!” Michael grinned. Ryan must have found the papers.

At that moment, Ryan burst into the room, papers in hand. “What in the fuck is this?” he asked.

“My end of the deal.” Michael said. “I told you I mean what I say. Ted had them all done.”

“You mean this isn’t a joke?”

“No.” Michael said. “Ryan, I would never joke about something like this.”

“Good.” Ryan grinned and bounced down on the bed. “Then I can forgive you for double dosing my sleep med.”

“You knew?!” Michael asked.

“Yeah.” Ryan said. “It has a ‘10’ on the pill instead of a ‘5’.” Ryan said, smiling. “Of course, you wouldn’t know that since you never look at them.”

Michael sheepishly grinned. “Guilty as charged.”

“I forgive you.” Ryan said. “And let me show you how happy I am.” He said, pushing Michael back and straddling him.

Michael barely had a chance to wrap his mind around what was going on when Ryan got his mouth around Michael’s dick, and yeah, Michael could work with that.

After they’d both gotten off, Michael said, “Come on, let’s go shower, so we can go back to the hospital and meet little Miss Lola Marie Lochte-Phelps.”

“You.” Ryan stammered, before catching Michael’s lips in another kiss. “I fucking love you.”

“Love you too. Come on.”

After the shower (and an awesome round of shower sex), and Ryan’s call to his lawyer (to get his name change paperwork started as well), they were on their way back to the hospital.

They chuckled when they saw Devon passed out in the chair by the bed; Ryan went and grabbed Lola. “Hey Babygirl. Daddy and I are here to rescue you from Uncle Devon.”

At the mention of his name, Devon woke up. “Oh, morning guys.”

“Hey. Thanks for last night.” Ryan said.

“Yeah.” Michael agreed.

“Of course. I’m gonna go home. You guys need anything before you bring her home?”

“I think we’re good.” Ryan said.

“Ok. See you.”

When Devon was gone, and it was just Ryan and Michael in the room, Ryan said, “Thank you so much for everything.”

“Of course Ryan.” Michael said.

“Like, seriously. You don’t know what this means to me. This is more than winning gold at the Olympics.”

“I know. Me too.”

“She’s ours Mike.”

“Yeah.” Michael said, taking Lola from Ryan and going to sit in the rocking chair. “She is.”

They knew they were in for a wild ride, but they could do it.

They got discharged home later that day; they asked their families to wait a couple of days before coming to visit.

After the whirlwind of families visiting, they started getting into a routine.

Michael sang the lullabies, Ryan did the 3 AM feedings (although they switched off on some of those), and they both did the doctor’s appointments (Michael was totally the better historian).

When the name change officially went through is when they decided to make the formal announcement on social media.

Ryan got Devon to take a picture of Ryan, Lola, and Michael together, and he posted it on the internet with the caption _Introducing the newest member of the Lochte-Phelps family: Lola. 7 lbs, 15 oz, 21 in long_. He and Michael had to turn off the notifications for a while on their phones until things died down.

One night, when Michael woke up to an empty bed and a silent baby monitor, he made his way down o the nursery to find Ryan asleep with Lola resting on his chest. Since the light was on, Michael snapped a picture and posted it. _Papa and Lola worn out after a long day._ (He knew Ryan was going to do the same thing.)

Michael carefully got Lola out of Ryan’s arms and back into the crib, and then woke Ryan up. “Come on. Back to bed.”

“Ok.” Ryan grinned sleepily at Michael.

Things settled into a normal routine, and before they knew it, it was time for Lola’s two-month visit.

By this time, Ryan convinced Michael that Lola need a Facebook and Instagram account of her own (“so she can look back on it when she’s older”); Michael had given in.

Ryan wrote the measurements on the chalkboard and posted the pic. Once the doc gave them the news that all was well and it was time for the shots, Michael’s face turned pale.

“I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom.” Michael said, bolting for the door as the nurse came in. Ryan sighed and decided to talk to Michael later.

After the nurse gave the shots, Ryan picked Lola up. “It’s ok Lola. Papi’s got you.” He got her to stop crying and got her back into the carseat. He took a picture of the bandaids to post later as _My first shots/boo-boos_ and went to check out, finding Michael in the waiting room, still a little pale.

When Michael saw Lola was ok and not crying, his face got a little more color to it. It drained a touch when he saw the bandaids, but when Ryan touched his arm and said, “She’s ok.” Michael snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

After they got the carseat buckled in, and were driving home, Ryan said, “We need to talk when we get home.”

“Ok.”

After getting Lola down and taking the baby monitor to the living room, Ryan asked, “What happened? Were you ok? You bailed on me man.”

“I know. Sorry. I just don’t like shots. And blood…or seeing her cry.”

“Me either.” Ryan admitted. “But it’s part of parenting, yeah? Maybe next time you could try to be in there with me? As my moral support?”

“Ok. Yeah. No promises.”

“We’ll see how it goes.” Ryan agreed. “She’s gonna be out for the next hour or so. What do you want to do?” he raised an eyebrow at Michael.

“Sleep.” Michael said.

“You read my mind.” Ryan grinned. “Come on.”

Ryan didn’t hear Lola cry a short time later; when he woke up, he could hear Michael singing a song over the baby monitor.

Ryan grabbed his phone and snuck down to the nursery.

He quietly shot a video of Michael rocking Lola and singing to her and posted it. _Daddy’s the best at lullabies._

Ryan then went back to bed and pretended to be asleep when Michael came in.

“I know you’re up.” Michael said. “And I know you filmed me.”

“Yeah, well, how could I not? It was too adorable. Besides, you’ve taken pictures of me and her.” Ryan smiled.

“True.” Michael grinned. “You’re the best dad ever. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ryan said.

*

Michael was able to sit through the four and six month shots, but when it came to the one years, he bolted (and Ryan couldn’t blame him; 5 shots was hard).

There were lots of Facebook and Instagram posts, but there were lots of private moments too- Lola’s first word (besides “dada”): “Carter” (“The dog? Really?” Michael laughed.), the first time she said “shit” (which made them laugh and cringe. They needed to start watching what they said), and the first time she called them “dada” and “papi”. They kept those moments to themselves (but any repeats got posted of course).

As they were in bed, Michael said, “Ry? What do you think about another one?”

“Kid?”

“No, dog.” Michael laughed. “Yes, kid. She’s gonna need a playmate.”

“Oh. Yeah, if you want to , I mean. Another girl?”

“Yeah. Balance everything out. Plus, they can be the best of friends.”

“When you put it like that.” Ryan said, rolling over. He was about to get to work on showing Michael how he felt when the baby monitor went off.

“I got it. Rest.” Michael said. “I’ll be right back.”

“Ok.” Ryan was out by the time Michael got back; Michael pulled Ryan in close to him and fell asleep as well.

They started the process over, and within the year, Brandy Michelle Lochte-Phelps became part of the family.

It was crazy at first, but they made it work.

Michael got a little better with the shots (still bolting on the one years); he sang the lullabies and Ryan read the stories at night, and they did everything that the girls wanted (and embarrassed them along the way- what are parents for?)

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
